


Art for Second Mouse

by inkvoices



Series: Intelligence Agencies Do Marvel Big Bang [1]
Category: James Bond (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkvoices/pseuds/inkvoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for AlphaFlyer's fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1009635/chapters/2003478">Second Mouse</a>, an Avengers/James Bond fic for Marvel Big Bang 2013.  Contains minor SPOILERS for the fic, which you should read first.  It's a brilliant fusion!  Go on, shoo, I can wait :D</p><p><b>Fic Summary:</b> <i>"The early bird gets the worm, but the second mouse gets the cheese." (Aldrich Killian)</i>  When HYDRA is suspected to be carrying out illicit activities in Scotland, SHIELD and MI-6 are asked to cooperate. Two covert agencies on the same turf -- Barton & Bond, Fury & M, Coulson & Moneypenny -- what could possibly go wrong? (Oh, and who exactly does the gorgeous redhead work for?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Second Mouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlphaFlyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFlyer/gifts).



> **Contents:** cover art, a manip banner for fun, a manip/pic set divider banner with images from an actual place in the story, a quote graphic for one of my favourite moments, and a collage/pic set.

  
**Cover Art:**

  
**Bond & Barton Banner:**

  


 

**A Meeting Of Agents divider banner:**

  
**Quote Graphic: Last Time:**

**Collage/Pic Set:**

  



End file.
